A Raven
by Hidden Leaf
Summary: Raven has been feeling homesick so she and that Titans visit Azarath. The Titan's dicover Raven's mystertious past. Chapter 8 up!
1. Homesick

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Dragon Ball Z (I borrowed the names) or Rurouni Kenshin (I borrowed Kenshin and Sanosuke), but I **_DO_** own the characters Mickey, Jyin, and Myo.

A/N: The only person on this site who I'm giving permission to use these characters if wanted is Choodipoo

Flashback form 2 years ago

"_Rae?"_

"_Yes Mickey?"_

"_When you go away to Earth, will you promise to come back?"_

"_Promise."_

_And with the compact made Raven flew away to Earth. The little 9 year old continued to watch her older sister until she was no longer visible._

It was a normal day at Titans' Tower. Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting over what they to eat for breakfast, Robin was working out and Starfire was floating around trying to entertain herself. Everything was normal-that is, except for a certain blue-cloaked cloaked Goth.

Raven wasn't felling like herself. She was going to meditate when all of a sudden, a pipe blew up behind her. She turned to see who or what was the cause of the explosion. No one was there. She continued to meditate when another blew up. She walked over to the demolished pipes and searched the roof.

It wasn't until a third blew up that she realized what it was. It had been happening all week. It was an emotion she'd never felt before: home-sickness.

Raven, of all people, was feeling depressed. She missed


	2. Earth to Raven!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans, but one day, one day I, kaifan4ever, _will _own Teen Titans!

Earth to Raven! :

As Raven walked into the Titans' living room with her herbal tea, Beastboy noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" asked the green changeling.

Raven just looked at him with dull lavender eyes usually sharp and clear. When Raven didn't answer and started to walk away Robin decided to try.

"Hey, uh, Raven. You, uh, feeling okay?" the Boy Wonder said stumbling over his words.

"Yeah, you've been spending a lot of time in your room lately" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, you found another good book? Eeeep!" Beastboy exclaimed just before putting a green hand over his mouth remembering the last time Raven had opened a book. (A/N: Spellbound)

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin glared at him for speaking of it. He knew very well that Raven's emotions can go haywire very easily. He also knew what happens _when_ they go haywire via the pipes on the roof. Raven made her way to her room and hesitated before meditating again. Nothing exploded.

When she couldn't meditate, Raven decided to debate about going to Azarath or not. _If I go to Azarath I have to promise to not like it there again more than I like it here" _Raven thought out loud. _I know I want to go and see my friends again - and Mickey." _

Little did she know a fly on the wall was listening to Raven's every word. When Raven left her room to take a walk, they fly turned back into a boy. _"Raven's leaving? Why? And for how long?"_ Beastboy wondered timidly. When he was just about to leave the room, Robin walked past. _"I gotta get out of here fast!" _Beastboy thought. As Beastboy changed Robin looked at Raven's door. It was still open. _"Idiot! Why did you leave the door open!?!" _Beastboy thought – out loud unfortunately. Robin heard him and grabbed a blushing green squirrel by the tail. "What are doing in here Beastboy!?!"

Sorry for the wait-again. Please R&R!

-kaifan4ever


	3. Road Trip

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, my story would've been an episode!

rurouni's girl:  no comments so far.  But I am happy for my story

Road Trip:

"What are you doing in here Beastboy!?!"

"Hey, a, Robin," Beastboy replied in a shaky voice. "Just hangin' around!" Beastboy finished with a weak smile.

"That's not funny Beastboy! Do you know what Raven is going to when she finds out you were in here?"

"What are talking about? Rae won't…" Beastboy didn't have to ask. As he looked around her room he saw books on the floor, the garbage was on its side, and one of Raven's blue cloaks was on the floor.

"She won't notice a thing!" Beastboy said with a sweatdrop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Man, how am I going to tell the team that I'm leaving?" _Raven thought. She didn't know how, but she knew she had to go back to Azarath.

Beastboy eventually told Robin what he heard Raven say. Robin was equally concerned. As they were going out of to tell Cyborg and Starfire, Starfire bust in.

"Hello friend Robin and Beastboy." She said with such a happy-go-lucky ring it made you sick. "Um, might friend Raven be in here?"

"Uh, no. I, uh, I mean we were looking for her."

"Oh, well I was hoping she-

Before she could say anymore Cyborg came and jumped on top of Beastboy (A/N: Not like that you nasty little people).

"Where's Prince Of Persia you little grass stain?!" said a very ticked off Cyborg.

How 'em I supposed to know?" replied Beastboy.

" 'How am I supposed to know'? You stole it last week!"

"Well sooooooory, I

"Will you two stop it before finds us!" said a worried Robin.

Two seconds later raven came in.

"You had to say something." said Beastboy.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN _MY _ROOM?!" yelled Raven.

"Well you see we, I, uh - oh Rae please don't go!" wailed Beastboy throwing himself at Raven's feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you say you were leaving for Azarath."

"I'm just going to visit for a while. I'm not staying."

"How long are you gonna stay for?" asked Cyborg.

"Well actually, I was hoping you guys would come with me." Replied Raven

The Titans all stared at her until they realized she wasn't kidding.

"Road trip!" Beastboy and Cyborg said in chorus before running to their rooms to pack.

Robin on the other hand was a little concerned. He knew of Trigun and his demonic mission (A/N: Nevermore). HE was worried that he may interfere with the trip.

It took a week's worth of packing and planning, but the titans were finally ready for their trip to Azarath.


	4. Home Sweet Home?

Disclaimer: I _WILL _own Teen Titans. Just, ya know, not yet.

Home Sweet Home? :

"Are we there yet?" said a very impatient changeling.

"_**NO!**" _Said the rest of the team.

The titans left Jump City to the hands of Speedy and Aqualad. Raven was so excited she almost blew up the T-Sub/Ship (whatever the heck…!)

Meanwhile on Azarath

"Hey, Mickey! Guess what! Raven's coming to visit! And she's bringing the Titans!" yelled an overly-eager 7 year old.

"_Great. Just what I need: my baby sister busting my eardrum and my stupid _older _sister coming to torture me." _Thought Mickey

Mickey had been a happy-go-lucky kid. She always wanted to be just like Raven. Until that fateful day. Her father, Kenshin Himura, (A/N: I know it's the other way around, but they're not in Japan so it's this way) was murdered. Mickey was forced to watch him die. Mickey had made it her mission to kill the man who killed Kenshin: Udo Jin-E (A/N: Yes, I know Jin-E didn't kill Kenshin).

"There it is. Home." Raven said as the space dust finally cleared.

"Cool!" said Beastboy.

As the titans stood in awe of what they knew to be Azarath, Raven sighed and started to think of her childhood. Quickly she remembered she had had to start up the landing gear. Soon Raven was standing in the place she once called home.

As the titans walked out some Azarathian children were standing in the area in which they'd landed. Robin noticed that they looked just like human children only with grey skin and were fairly short. Most of them ran off to tell others that Raven was here. Only two were left. One was a girl who looked around five, but was really seven and the other wasn't a child at all. He was around the titans' age and was unusually tall for an Azarathian and had normal skin.

"Hi. I'm Sanosuke. You must be the Teen Titans. Raven's told me all about you." The tall boy said.

"Hi Sano. Where's Mickey?" asked Raven.

Sanosuke pointed at the short cliffs behind them. There sat a small figure with crossed arms and closed eyes.


	5. Scare Tactics

rurouni's girl

Sorry about the delay. You're lucky though. If Choodipoo hadn't have kept bugging me, it'd probably be even later. So thank him.

Scare Tactics:

The other Titans were surprised they didn't speak a foreign language. Raven read what they were thinking and told them that English had gradually become the national language.

As Sanosuke lead the team to what Raven called Col Village, the younger girl with Sano came up and hugged Raven. "Raven! I can't believe you came back! Mickey will be so happy!" said the girl.

Little did Raven know Mickey had changed much from the time she left until now. As they came to the village, they were confronted by more and more people greeting Raven. Raven didn't seem to mind. She was busy talking to Sanosuke about Azarath.

Beastboy was tired of it and broke the silence," Where is this Mickey anyway?"

Beastboy got his answer when Sanosuke and Raven took the team over to a ledge where a small girl with crossed legged, a bokutō slung over her shoulder and jet black hair was. One of the Azarathian boys who went to tell others snuck up behind Mickey in an attempt to scare her.

"BOO!!!"

Mickey's eyes shot open and to the titans surprise they looked exactly like Raven's.

Mickey did not notice the titans and turned toward him and said, "ya know know Goku, you still can't scare me so why do you bother?"

"Aw man!" said Goku.

Then out of no where a shadow appeared that neither Goku nor Mickey noticed.

"Boo."said a low, creepy voice.

"AH!" Mickey and Goku screamed in unison.

"After all these years I can still scare you." said the voice.

It wasn't until Cyborgcaught a certian blue cloak that Mickey found out what had scared them half to death.

"That's not funny Raven." said Mickey in Raven's monotone voice.

"Yes it was" Raven replied.

"_Man! That idiot scared me out of my wits - again! Stupid, no good, cloak-wearin', little…" _Mickey thought.

"I heard that." Raven said with a smirk.

At that moment Mickey stood up and looked Raven in the eye. They stood there, staring at each other.

"_What happened to you?" _Raven thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait – again. Anyways special thanks for help with my story to:

**Choodipoo**

**Valex**

**Spam-in-a can**


	6. Friends and Enemies

rurouni's girl:

Miss me? Didn't think so  Aw, well – I have Carmelo Anthony!

Here's the replys to my latest reviews:

Phoenix-maker: Don't worry, I will.

ARWWAT: Remember when Cy and BB went into Rae's head? They blabbed.

nevermoretheraven: The Twilight Night Zone Theme Music

Sparrowing: Your welcome and thanks, I will.

Sorry for the wait. Major Writer's Block. Enjoy!

-

"I grew up." Mickey said out loud.

Raven just glared at her. Mickey looked away and closed her eyes again. The shy girl still hiding behind Sano spoke up and said, "Mickey, aren't you _happy _Raven's back?"

"Nope. Guess not."

As they continued to stare and examine each others new features, Robin broke the ice and said, "So, uh, Mickey was it? You're Raven's sister?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Hey!" Cyborg chimed in. "You're that little munchkin that almost destroyed the tower!"

"So?"

"Yeah! You destroyed Mega Monkeys 4," Beast boy chimed in.

Suddenly Starfire gasped. Being a Tamaranian, she knew from Mickey's features that she was Saiyan. Saiyans were not only sent to destroy Earth, but Tamaran as well. Starfire gave a dirty look and pulled Robin away.

"Friend Robin, may I have a word with you?"

"Uh, sure," Robin replied.

"It is about the Mickey. She is Saiyan. She is an enemy of Earth and of Tamaran."

"An enemy? What else do you know about her?"

"When we were engaged in battle, (Flashback), she said her father, Kenshin Himura, was killed by an assassin named Jin-E. Jin-E was one of Tamaran's best warriors who was hired by our former emperor, Shin'knomir, to kill her father because he was a threat.

Robin shuddered at the thought of even attempting to pronounce that name. Even so Starfire continued.

"I believe that we accompanying this child will put us at risk."

"What's the deal with her father? What do you have against him?"

"Her father was," she turned to make sure no one was listening,"Hitokiri Battōsai."

By now Raven noticed that Star and Robin were missing. Although she never admit it, she was very nosy, so she probed there minds.

That was so unexpected wasn't it? Don't lie. And no flames with cuss words in them


	7. No Name Chapter

rurouni's girl: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I blame school and the clarinet nevermoretheraven's music plays

For all you non-Rurouni Kenshin fans, Sanosuke is pronounced senōské

"HITOKIRI BATTŌSAI!" Robin screamed too loudly.

Mickey with exceptionally good hearing said, "What about him?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing," Robin said shakily with a sweat drop.

She gave him a dirty look but said nothing. She knew she had the strength to talk back, but had enough common sense to keep her mouth shut. After Raven probed their minds she knew they wanted to leave. She may not have really gotten to know her step father but respected him greatly.

After a moment of strangely awkward silence, Mickey got up and led the team through the rest Col village. The titans noticed that their village was fairly modern compared to the U.S.

Whenever she got the chance Starfire would give dirty looks to Mickey. All she did was smirk back and ignore her. Starefire took this as an insult and her eyes changed to a glowing green. She never hit Mickey only because of Raven. (She knew Raven could beat her very easily from one-on-one training battles.)

Although she never did (and never would) admit she admired Raven. Mickey had always dreamed of being like her sister. She, Sanosuke, and the girl hidden behind him were to move to Earth and stay.

The girl behind Sanosuke spoke up again and said,"Mickey, are you going to show them sakubato?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

She wouldn't take no for an answer so at the speed of light she rushed in front of Mickey. The titans were amazed at here speed. Then in the next second she kicked Mickey in the stomach so hard and so fast, no one saw it but Mickey. Mickey doubled over in pain.

"What the mess did you do that for!"

The girl did not answer but simply sped back beside Sano.

The titans stared at her for some time.

"She can move at the speed of light almost" explained Sanosuke.

"So she is a Saiyan, yes?"

Sano and Mickey exchanged glances.

"Yes. Well, half Saiyan."

"So, what powers do you have?" asked an eager Beast Boy?"

"They each posses speed, strength, and energy blasts" replied Sano.

"Coooooool!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, it's me. I know it's been like a year (if only) but I just needed time to catch up on TT. I'm in the US so everything's all slow and crap. Anywho, on with the story!

Chapter 8: Another no name chapter

"Coooooool!"

"So what is this sakabato of which you speak? It wouldn't be one of you're Battosai's deadly weapon's, would it?" Star fire asked with a hint of nastiness. (A/N: Yes, I hate Starfire, why? don't know)

"Actually it's a _reverse blade. _That means it. Can't. Cut. _Anything._ And _Kenshin _used it to protect," replied Mickey.

Starfire looked red and salty. She didn't say another word. Mickey continued to lead the group with a satisfied look on her face. Starfire was really starting to hate Mickey and Raven could sense it. Raven had never been very protective of her sister. She figured she could take care of herself. She was right most of the time, but Mickey was still a kid.

(A/N: This italics is for thought)

Raven thought:_ I wonder if Starfire will try and do anything to Mickey-not that I care. Or do I? I mean, she can take care of herself, but I feel she's helpless. What am I saying, she's stronger than me! Whatever. How long have I been talking to myself? Since **when**_ _have I been talking to myself?_

When they reached a house, a custom house, Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Dude! You guys are filthy rich?" he exclaimed.

"Hmph!" Starfire huffed.

"What are you complaining for? You're a princess."

The group entered the house and Mickey made a bee line for her room.


End file.
